


Happenstance

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: James always justhappensto be up whenever Aleksandr gets home from a night out with their friends.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in the sense that they've been together since the start of Cow Chop. No other GFs or SOs present.

**Title** : Happenstance  
**Pairing** : Aleks Marchant/James Wilson  
**Word Count** : 3535  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, oral sex, hand jobs, fluff and smut, present tense  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : James always just _happens_ to be up whenever Aleksandr gets home from a night out with their friends.  
**A/N** : Great inspiration taken from [this NSFW art](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/168102313261/you-should-drawjames-giving-someone-a-blow)

He doesn't give a shit when Aleks goes out. It's not his scene, the drinking and partying and constant snapchatting. James prefers the sanctuary of their own place, air-conditioned familiarity with the bonus company of their girls. That's not to say he _never_ goes out. Out to the races. Out with Aleks when they've got time for a date. Out for lunch with the crew during work. When nobody feels the need to convince their fans and the community of how much fun they're having through social media.

So he's happy they've got friends like Brett and Suptic and Khail who'll do all that shit with Aleks so he doesn't have to.

Most party nights, Aleks gets a Lyft out to WeHo or where-the-fuck-ever 'cuz he knows he's gonna get shitfaced. He took the Camaro tonight, though, Mishka and Ein recognizing that telltale hum of the engine coming up the drive and freaking the fuck out before it all filters through James' headphones.

He's usually still awake when Aleks has had his fill of socializing. He was never _waiting_ for Aleks to get home before he went to bed; he had a Battle Royale addiction to feed and _videos_ to record. With so many of their daylight hours dedicated to Cow Chop, he was often up late managing his personal channel. It was just coincidence that he was always up when Aleksandr got home. Really, he wasn't _waiting_.

Their alarm system deactivates and reactivates before James stops his capture and audio. He takes his time organizing everything on his desk, and, once satisfied with the arrangement, stands from his chair and stretches. A soft mew brings his attention to the floor, Celia jumping off of his CPU tower and stretching as well. She briefly rubs her cheek against his shin before prancing out of his office. He follows her.

Before Aleks had returned, the house had been dark aside from the shooting lights in his office. Now every light from the entrance, up the stairs, and to their bedroom shines brightly. James squints against all the illumination and shakes his head. “Fuckin' scared of the dark or what?” he murmurs, padding down the stairs to flick off the front light and then back upstairs, shutting off the beacons lining Aleks' path.

The shower's running when he gets to their bedroom. Ein and Mishka stare at the half-cracked bathroom door. “Come on, you two can figure out an open door,” teases James, gently pushing the door and snickering when the dogs scramble to get inside before one another.

“Dude, what the fuck,” laughs Aleks, swiping his palm over his wet face and glancing down at the paws pressed against the glass.

“They missed you so much, Aleksandr, they just couldn't wait to see your stupid face,” says James, leaning against the doorjamb and crossing his arms, watching Aleks shower. In his periphery, Celia makes herself at home in the pile of Aleks' discarded clothes.

“Yeah? So what's your excuse?” Aleks glances at James with a raised eyebrow and then resumes washing his body. “Or are you just a fucking pervert?”

“Absolutely,” says James. Aleks turns off the shower, and he pushes away from the jamb to wrangle the girls away before they try and shove their way into the stall with Aleks. “Hey, hey, hey! Re _lax_. Jesus!” he says, holding their collars while Aleks grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips.

He's still crouching, distracting the girls with head and chest scritches, when Aleks stands before him. James looks up at Aleks, and Aleks reaches down for him, fisting a hand in the front of his tee. “Man, what the _hel_ \--” Aleks draws him upward and he stumbles over his feet and the dogs. Ein and Mishka scatter, and he ends up pressed against Aleks' wet chest with Aleks' lips on his own. Relaxing, he lets himself be kissed, hands finding Aleks' waist.

Aleks adjusts his angle, and James seizes his opportunity. Slides his tongue along Aleks' fat bottom lip and then slips it inside Aleks' mouth, deepening their kiss. Aleks hums and drags him even closer, left hand covering his right on Aleks' waist. Water bleeds through his shirt, damp fabric clinging awkwardly to his chest and stomach. He pulls away. “You dickhead, you're getting me all wet.”

“Oooh, where?” asks Aleks, looking pointedly at James' crotch.

“Did you even bother drying off at all?”

“You don't like things a little slippery?” Aleks wiggles under James' hold, James' hands shifting imperceptibly over his skin.

“I don't like when my _clothes_ get slippery, n-o,” answers James, words catching a little when Aleks' wriggling presses their dicks together.

“You're in luck, dude, I've got a very simple solution for that,” says Aleks. He uncurls his fingers from the front of James' shirt and then folds both hands under the hem of James' tee, eyebrow lifting.

“Fuck, alright, go on.” James lifts his arms and Aleks roughly yanks his t-shirt up. “Are you trying to rip my goddamn head off, what the _fuck_ ,” he says, shirt catching on his bun and jostling a few curls loose.

Aleks puckers his lips and drops James' shirt. A laugh escapes him and he traces the stark line of James' farmer's tan.

James watches Aleks' finger for a moment and then smacks Aleks' hand away. “You're one to laugh, Aleksandr. Whose fucking _thigh_ peeled off, huh? _Whose_ thigh?”

“Shut _up_ , dude,” says Aleks, laughing and going for the waistband of James' basketball shorts. His hands are pushed away again. “James, what the _fuck_.”

“I was _just_ touching the dogs. You want dog dick, Aleks? 'cuz this is how you get dog dick,” says James, jostling Aleks with his hip before going toward the sink to wash his hands. Aleks sighs loudly behind him, bare ass reflected in the mirror as he walks away. He distastefully eyes Aleks' soggy towel on the floor as he dries his hands on the small towel by the sink. Turning back toward their bedroom, he kicks Aleks' towel toward the laundry basket on his way out of the bathroom.

Aleks lies on their bed, spread legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. He's got one hand cupping the back of his head, the other curled over his cock where it lays against the soft curve of his stomach. “You sanitizing for fucking surgery or something, dude, what _took_ so long?” he asks, lifting his head and staring at James. James doesn't meet his eyes, too focused on the movement of his hand.

James sucks on his lower lip and shakes his head. “Fuck me for washing my hands, I guess,” he says, inching closer until he's standing between Aleks' knees. Aleks' legs tighten around him, and he wiggles his eyebrows.

“So, uh, you just gonna stand there and watch or what?” asks Aleks, leaning up on his elbow and wrapping his hand fully around his cock.

“Is that what you want? Do you want me to watch you?”

“I, uh, wouldn't say no to some help...” Aleks relaxes his legs and James smirks, eyes darkening as James slowly drops down onto his knees. “ _Shit_. Good thing I washed my dick.”

James peers at Aleks from between Aleks' legs and asks, “You think I'd be down here if I didn't just see you in the shower?”

“Dude, I don't know, _probably_ ,” says Aleks, breathing hitching when James pulls his hand away from his dick and replaces it with his own long fingers. James shifts, bare shoulders brushing against the insides of his thighs. He's tempted to hook his knees over James' shoulders, draw James closer and keep James trapped there on his knees, but James inches closer of his own will, facial hair rough against his inner thighs before James sucks him all the way down. “Holy _shit_ , James...” he whispers, elbow collapsing out from under him, head thumping against the comforter. He throws his arm across his eyes, choking down the moan trying to escape his throat.

James hums and pulls Aleks' legs over his shoulders, shifting impossibly closer. Steadying the base with a firm grip, he slides his mouth to the tip, tongue slipping beneath Aleks' foreskin. Aleks' hips twitch, and he plants a heavy hand on Aleks' left thigh, squeezing. He tightens his fist around the base, mouth descending as he strokes upward to meet his lips. Aleks' stomach clenches, toes slipping against the material of his basketball shorts.

He never lasts with James' mouth on him. Sure, James has perfected all the ways to make him blow his load and _fast_ , but it isn't even that. It's James' fucking _face_ whenever James gets on his knees for him. Cheeks getting that perfectly stereotypical blush that makes Aleks lose it _every time_. It's sure as shit something James loves to take advantage of. James' fingertips pinch into the meat of his thigh and he wants so badly to glare at James between his legs, but he presses his forearm down harder over his eyes instead.

James glances up at Aleks and snorts, Aleks desperately trying not to watch him. He lets Aleks slide out of his mouth, fist still working the spit-slick length of Aleks' cock. “Aleksandr,” he says, quietly. He clears his throat and tries again, moving his hand from Aleks' thigh and stroking Aleks' stomach, “ _Aleks_.”

Aleks whines and barely lifts his arm from his eyes, peering at James from beneath his eyelashes. “Yeah?”

“Look at me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” groans Aleks, swallowing hard and pulling his arm away from his eyes. James' cheeks are fucking _pink_ , eyes blown wide and dark. His lips are wet and swollen, even after only a minute or two around his dick. “James, holy shit, dude...”

James grins, teeth pinching into his lower lip. He makes sure Aleks is looking at him and then takes Aleks into his mouth, sliding his other hand up to Aleks' stomach as he swallows Aleks down to the root. Aleks' breathing hitches loudly, toes scrabbling restlessly along the small of his back. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucks his way to the tip, holding Aleks' gaze as he slowly bobs his head. Aleks swears above him, and he wriggles his tongue along the underside of Aleks' dick.

“James... _James_ ,” gasps Aleks, shooting upward and curling over James' head. He buries his fingers in James' hair, rough grip loosing James' curls from their tie. James growls around him, and he shivers, doing his best to keep James' hair away and out of James' mouth. “God, James, your mouth. Your fuckin' _m-outh_ ,” he chokes. He rubs James' temples with his thumbs, chest heaving as he keeps his eyes on the top of James' head. His abdomen aches, leverage of his legs over James' shoulders and the curl of his body straining his muscles. He drops his legs, feet thudding against the carpet, James' hands folding over his shaking thighs.

Spit and precome seep out of the sides of James' mouth; his beard's _soaked_. But Aleks can't stop gasping and groaning above him and it makes the absolute mess he's going to be after Aleks comes more than worth it. He thumbs the join of Aleks' hip and thigh, slight tickle making Aleks jerk up into his mouth. He takes it graciously, swallowing around Aleks' cockhead and dropping a hand down between Aleks' legs. Aleks' balls are tight in his palm, jerking with every slow plunge of his mouth. He teases his middle finger over Aleks' taint, slight pressure making Aleks' hips jerk again. Pressing harder makes Aleks pull on his hair, wrenching his head backward. He can't work as much of Aleks' dick at this angle, but he meets Aleks' crinkled gaze and swirls his tongue around the tip.

“Shit, James, I'm gonna come...” murmurs Aleks, hands dropping down to the sides of James' neck. James' hair falls around his flushed face, and he rubs his thumbs over James' burning cheeks. “Fuck. _Fuck,_ I--” He shudders and his spine curls, James groaning as his hips twitch up into James' mouth, spilling down James' willing throat.

James swallows around him after he's spent, and Aleks swears. “Get _off_ me, dude,” he pants, gently caressing James' face as James finally pulls off of his dick.

James dramatically clears his throat and then smirks up at Aleks. “You're so goddamn easy, Aleksandr,” he says and then chains a few sucking kisses along Aleks' right thigh. He curls his hand over his chin, pulling at the mess of his facial hair. He sneers at the wetness in his palm and then wrinkles his nose as he wipes it on his basketball shorts.

“ _Gross._ ”

“Yeah, and it's all _your_ grossness,” says James, standing slowly and groaning when his joints pop.

“I'll make it up to you, shut up,” says Aleks, yanking James' shorts down his thighs, much to James' shock. He palms James' ass and pulls James down to straddle his lap, James yelling over suddenly being manhandled. James is only half hard when he drags his knuckles over James' cock, but James twitches under his touch, filling out and dripping at the tip. “Now we're talkin'.”

“You're such an _asshole_.” James laughs and presses his hands against Aleks' chest, fingers absently following the colorful ink there. Aleks raises an eyebrow and pushes his pecs together, making him chuckle and tweak Aleks' nipple. A moan slips out of Aleks' mouth, and he leans forward to swallow it. Catches Aleks' bottom lip between his own and fists a hand in Aleks' freshly blond hair. Aleks' teeth scrape over his lip, and he parts his mouth, eyes falling closed at the slide of Aleks' tongue against his own. He exhales sharply through his nose when Aleks' fingers wrap around his dick. He pulls away with a wet sound, gasping out a ' _fuck_.'

“Yeah, feels nice, right?” asks Aleks, watching the slide of his hand, how James' cock looks in the curl of his fist: thick and dark and hard for _him_.

“Y-yeah, _fuck_.” He rests his hands on Aleks' shoulders, kneading his skin and rocking into the practiced drag of Aleks' fist. It's a bit dry until Aleks smears his palm over his cockhead and works his precome down over his length. “That's it, Aleksandr, _yes_.” James hisses, grinding into the ring of Aleks' fingers.

Aleks runs his tongue over his lips, sucking on the lower one as he watches James' face. He's still flushed, color spreading lower over his chest. Tame compared to the hot pink of James' cheeks, but still obvious across his untanned skin. “Fuck, James, look at you,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. He rests his free hand on James' waist, touch light as he drags his fingertips over James' flank. James shivers under the caress, hips juddering into his fist. “ _God_ , you look so fuckin' good like this.”

James huffs a breath and cards a hand through his hair, pushing it back and away from his face. He's still not a hundred percent about how he looks, but he feels pretty fucking good with Aleks' hands on his body and Aleks' praise in his ear. Before he can respond, Aleks kisses him again, slide of Aleks' fist slowing as Aleks focuses on kissing him. His brow furrows and he fucks Aleks' hand, working himself in a rhythm that makes heat spread in his gut.

“You got a problem with how I'm doing things?” teases Aleks, sliding his hand around to James' lower back and flattening it there. He briefly tightens his grip, stilling James' movements and making James curse. “I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I, James? Lemme handle it,” he says, resuming his strokes. James' warm breath fans over his shoulder, both hands finding his chest again. “Just chill, dude.”

James does. Lets himself rest his weight on Aleks' lap, Aleks' dick still chubbed up and wet beneath him. He massages Aleks' chest, fighting the impulse to grind into Aleks' fist. Aleks' strokes are smooth, just the right side of tight; exactly how Aleks knows he likes it. He slips his hands up to Aleks' neck and draws him into a kiss.

Aleks groans into James' mouth, hand sliding up and down over James' spine. His back's warm, slight sheen of sweat easing the sweep of his palm. He lets James control their kisses, does his damnedest to focus on the up and down of his hand over James' dick, rubbing his thumb against the slit every time he reaches the tip.

James pulls back, lips brushing against Aleks' as he sighs Aleks' name.

“C'mon, babe,” says Aleks, dragging the tip of his nose over James' cheek and then sucking at the scruffy hinge of James' jaw. He quickens his strokes, soft sounds falling out of James' mouth with each of James' breaths.

“Fuck _, Aleks..._ ” James swallows hard then bites his lower lip. Buries his face in Aleks' hair as Aleks sucks kisses into his throat. “ _Dude_ ,” he giggles, swipe of Aleks' soft tongue over his neck making his hips jerk. He's fucking close, heart pounding in his chest, belly tight and hot. “ _God_ , yes, that's so fuckin' good, Aleksandr...”

“You gonna come?” asks Aleks, sliding his hand up James' back and into James' hair. He massages the back of James' head, James' eyes getting heavy-lidded. James rolls his lips between his teeth and nods, brow pinching. “Do it, James, let go, dude,” he says, gently tugging James' head back and planting his mouth on James' when James laughs.

He grinds into Aleks' fist, Aleks not trying to stop him, now. There's no rhythm to his hips at all. Just erratic thrusts, chasing that peak. Aleks keeps kissing him, tightening his grip on his hair. James groans, fingers digging into Aleks' shoulders. “Fuck, _fuck_.” He presses his face against the back of his hand, lifting off of his haunches as he comes over Aleks' fingers. Aleks' hand falls from his hair and strokes the space between his shoulder blades. He shivers again, gasping a little as Aleks keeps stroking him, tapping everything he has.

“Jesus, James,” says Aleks, brushing his mouth back and forth over James' shoulder as James recovers from his orgasm.

Once James has steadied his breathing he sits up and uncurls Aleks' hand from his cock. He arches his back, muscles stretching pleasantly. “Suppose you've made it up to me,” he says, grinning lopsidedly.

Aleks snickers and brings his hand up toward his mouth, pausing before he can suck off James' come. “Grab me your shorts.”

“What the fuck, dude, just lick it off.”

“I just brushed my teeth, James, and your shorts are already all come-y,” groans Aleks, taking the shorts when James hands him them with a roll of his eyes.

“ _Man_ , I swallowed for you,” says James, shaking his head as he watches Aleks wipe his jizz off his hand.

“As if I _never_ do it.” Aleks tosses James' shorts toward the bathroom and then rests his hands on James' hips. “Thanks.”

“You're fuckin' welcome,” says James, kissing Aleks and then climbing off of his lap. Aleks snickers when it takes him a second to find his balance, but he ignores it and bends down to grab his shorts. “Now let me just clean up after you after that _fantastic_ blow job...”

“It _was_ fantastic,” agrees Aleks, scooting backward up their bed and shoving down the comforter.

Once in the bathroom, James stuffs their clothes and Aleks' towel down into the hamper. His beard's already starting to feel crusty so he heads to the sink to rinse it out. Afterward, he brushes his teeth and then wets the hand towel for Aleks. He yawns as he turns back into their bedroom, smiling softly at the sight of Aleks half-asleep in their bed. “Dude,” he says, slouching down next to Aleks and dropping the wet towel on Aleks' dick. Aleks startles with a jerk, and he laughs. “Wipe off your dick before you fall asleep.”

“ _Wow_ , James, thanks,” Aleks deadpans, though he kisses James' arm and then cleans himself up. He balls up the towel and lobs it through the bathroom doorway, chuckling when James narrows his eyes at him. “What, it's fine,” he says, wrapping an arm around James' waist and tugging at him until James curls up against his back.

James sighs and drags the comforter up and over them, body immediately realizing how late it is when they're wrapped in heavy warmth. Aleks tangles their fingers together and holds their hands against his stomach.

“Thanks for waiting up for me, dude.”

“I wasn't _waiting up for you_ ,” says James, incredulously, burying his face in Aleks' nape and rubbing his facial hair against Aleks' skin.

“Right, sure, my bad.” Aleks grins. All's quiet for few seconds, James breathing quietly against his neck before he twists slightly to look at James. “Hey,” he says, waiting for James to meet his eye, “love you.”

James' cheeks heat as he breathes out a laugh and pulls Aleksandr closer. So maybe he _did_ wait up for Aleks, like he did every time Aleks went out with their friends, but he didn't have to admit that to Aleks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
